


My sweetheart

by Mayumi_knight, ProjetoAniverse



Category: South Park
Genre: Amigoverse2020, Aniverse, Fluffy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow Day, pt-br
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_knight/pseuds/Mayumi_knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Aniversários podem não ser tão mágicos assim, mas, de fato, coisas marcantes ocorrem neste dia.Tweek ousaria dizer que aquele dia foi o melhor que teve naquele ano, tudo graças ao seu amado Craig.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyuu/gifts).



> É a minha primeira fic postada aqui, então, de verdade, peço perdão se eu fizer algo errado  
> Yuu (tenho essa intimidade?), gostaria de dizer que foi feita com muito carinho e, por não ser experiente nesse mundo Fluffy, novamente peço desculpas se não ficou tão fofo

""Eu não te amo pelo o que você é, mas pelo que sou quando estou com você. — Elizabeth Barrett Browning"

Era apenas mais um dia de inverno e Tweek, como de costume, estava tomando seu café em frente à janela do seu quarto e tremia não apenas de frio, mas também pelos espasmos musculares.  
Craig tinha prometido lhe algo, não se recordava do que ou se ele tinha falado sobre e isso aumentava cada vez o desejo pelo retorno do outro.  
Apesar do moreno não ser um rapaz cheio de palavras românticas para oferecer-lhe, ainda era a melhor companhia que conheceu e, naquele dia tão especial, não deixaria de fazer algo impressionante como sempre fazia.  
— Está pronto? — Craig colocou as mãos em seus olhos provocando, em primeiro momento, medo, porém o toque acalmava o seu ser.  
— Como... Quando chegou? — Assim que sentiu as mãos dele descobrirem os olhos, seu cabelo ficou mais bagunçado.  
— Não faz mais do que cinco minutos, mas você não me respondeu: está pronto? — Girou a chave do carro em seu dedo.  
— Para onde vamos? — Teve a caneca retirada de suas mãos, assim como o último gole de café também roubado. — Craig!  
— Tweek — a caneca foi deixada de lado e as mãos colocadas no bolso —, você verá quando chegarmos. — Ele saiu antes que o loiro pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

****

...

A viagem no carro foi silenciosa e extremamente apreensiva, o único som era a tediosa voz do radialista e quando Tweek iria perguntar pela terceira vez para onde iriam, o carro parou.  
Não estavam em nenhum lugar especificamente, mas pelo sorriso — mínimo — de Craig, sabia que era algum lugar importante. Viu-o pegando algo do banco de trás, foi então que percebeu: duas blusas pesadas de pelos.  
— Você não seria louco de sair nesse frio, seria? — Olhava para a blusa nas mãos, enquanto o moreno já tinha aberto a porta.  
— Vamos logo, Tweek.  
Saiu do carro um pouco depois do outro e, ao reencontrar com ele, viu patins em suas mãos. Depois procurou saber onde estavam, percebendo finalmente que tinha um lago belíssimo e a lua parecia querer proporcionar uma linda noite para o casal.  
— Foi difícil achar algo para esses pés pequenos, espero que fique feliz com esse meu presente de aniversário.

"Quando ambos estavam calçados, Craig partiu antes e rodopiou como profissional, em poucos segundos estava do outro lado do lago. O que fez com que o loiro pensasse que era fácil, ledo engano, ao colocar os pés no gelo e escorregou.  
O moreno, que antes apenas ria, ofereceu a mão para ajudar o inexperiente patinador, porém quando as mãos se encontraram, Tweek sentiu que patinar era tão simples quanto respirar.  
— Está se saindo bem para quem nunca patinou no gelo.  
— Quem disse que nunca patinei?  
— Então pode soltar da minha mão. — Quando ia separar as mãos, o loiro segurou mais forte, estava rubro e tinha desviado o olhar. — O que foi?  
Tweek aproveitou a oportunidade e o beijou. Foi correspondido e puxado mais para perto, sendo aquecido por Craig e aos poucos parando de tremer.  
— Craig? — As testas estavam coladas e o sorriso estava no rosto de ambos.  
— Hm?  
— Obrigado por tudo, e-eu não sei o que faria ou seria sem você. — O rosto foi afastado, como se não tivesse se importado com as palavras ditas.  
— Tweek?  
— Si-sim?  
— Nada mais importa, além de você, _my sweetheart._ — A frase provocou novamente rubor no rosto do menor e um selinho foi roubado. — Feliz aniversário."

**Author's Note:**

> Baseada na animação: [Creek](https://youtu.be/r5dBwCgusIA)
> 
> Obrigada @VampireWalker por betar a fic, ficou bom graças a você ♡


End file.
